Au nom d'Hermione
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: UA. Etant enfants, Draco, Harry et Hermione étaient les meilleurs amis. Mais voilà, Hermione déménage. 15 ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent…
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKRowling

**Petite précision: **C'est un univers alternatif...le premier chapitre est surtout une introduction car la suite se passera 15 ans plus tard. Les personnages sont principalement: Harry, Drago et Hermione! Voilà je pense avoir tout dit! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Au nom d'Hermione  
**  
_..¤ Chapitre 1 ¤.._

_

* * *

_

_-_ A toi ! dit joyeusement le garçon en tendant le cailloux à son amie.

Elle lança le petit caillou dans la case et éclata de rire.

_-_ T'as vu ! T'as vu, je t'ai battu !

_-_ Ouais…dit_-_il d'un ton faussement déçu. Mais, la prochaine fois, je t'aurai !

_-_ Tout façon, s'exclama un deuxième garçon, c'est moi qui vous bat ! J'ai lancé ma pierre sur la case 9 !

Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient dans le parc et jouaient à un jeu bien connu des enfants…La marelle. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. On les voyait toujours tous les trois ensemble. Jouant, rigolant, faisant les quatre cent coups… Depuis que les parents d'Hermione avaient emménagé à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, elle s'était liée d'amitié pour ses deux voisins, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

La jeune fille avait de magnifiques yeux noisette, légèrement en amande. Elle était de taille moyenne, pour une enfant de 10 ans. Elle avait la même taille que ses deux amis. Et elle avait un sourire étincelant…si on allait au_-_delà de son appareil dentaire.  
Hermione Granger était sans doute la plus… « déglingo » des trois. En la voyant de loin, on aurait très bien pu la prendre pour un garçon. Elle s'habillait comme ses deux amis, portait une casquette et des bottines. A part bien sûr ses cheveux, assez long qui aurait bien pu aider les passants à distinguer si elle était ou non un garçon…bien sûr, si elle les avait laissé pendre ; mais non, elle préférait les attacher et les cacher dans sa casquette. S'il n'y avait qu'elle, ses cheveux seraient certainement coupés depuis longtemps…mais sa mère, Elisabeth Granger ne voulait rien entendre. « Une fille a de beaux et longs cheveux » disait_-_elle.

Harry Potter, qui eut certainement, en dehors de ces deux amis, une enfance peut joyeuse à cause du terrifiant mage noir, Lord Voldemort, qui avait assassiné ses parents, mais lui, à moment de lui lancer le sort de mort, l'éclair s'était retournée contre lui…anéantissant le mage noir…et se retrouvant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ; faisant de lui un être célèbre…mais sans vraie famille. Il vivait à présent chez sa tante et son oncle : Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, et leur fils Dudley, un sale gosse.  
Harry avait des cheveux noirs de jais indomptables et des très beaux yeux verts, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes.

Et enfin, Drago Malfoy. Un petit blond aux yeux froids mais rieurs. Il était arrogant avec tout le monde, surtout ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'Hermione. ce n'était pas une question d'amour, mais plus une question de…protection. Etant fils unique, il considérait Hermione comme sa petite sœur…ou plutôt sa sœur jumelle. Drago, lui, n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Ses parents étaient vivants, mais ne lui accordaient aucuns intérêts. Sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, était toujours partie. Elle partait avec ses amies faire les boutiques dans les plus célèbres villes du monde. Elle dépensait l'argent de la famille. Quant à son père, Lucius Malfoy, était un adepte de magie noire, qu'il n'hésitait pas à enseigner à son fils, contre les lois imposées. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, étant riche de naissance. La famille Malfoy était une puissante famille, respectée, mais également méprisée par beaucoup. Mais le petit Drago n'en avait que faire. Lui, il était heureux une fois qu'il retrouvait ses meilleurs amis.

Aujourd'hui étant le premier jour du mois d'août, les trois amis étaient dans le parc de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard et jouaient. Ils en avaient eu assez de la marelle, ils étaient grands pour y jouer encore, mais, ce n'était pour le jeu qu'ils y jouaient, mais pour mesurer leur force. Chacun ses jeux, non ?

_-_ Venez, on va s'asseoir sur notre banc ! dit gentiment Drago.

_-_ D'accord ! répondirent les deux autres.

Hermione s'installa entre ses deux amis, et comme à son habitude, mis un bras sur l'épaule de Drago et un sur celui de Harry. Elle leur donna un bisou.

_-_ Ecoutez les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Leur réaction fut la même : ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur tête vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'y a_-_t_-_il Mione ?

_-_ Hé bien…heu…

Elle n'arrivait pas à leur dire ce qu'elle savait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait peur. Le dire tout haut serait rendre la chose irréversible. Pourtant, le soir dans sa chambre, elle avait préparé son…discours. Cherchant les mots pour leur dire… Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, la regardant dans les yeux…elle n'osait plus. Comment allait_-_elle leur dire ? Leur dire qu'elle ne les reverrait plus ?

_-_ Ma mère…et mon père, ils vont…se séparer, et…

_-_ Oh Mione, on est désolé pour toi. Dit Harry.

Alors que Harry et Drago se rapprochaient d'elle pour la prendre dans leur bras, Hermione les repoussa.

_-_ Ma mère a décidé de partir. Elle…elle m'emmène avec elle.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Où ?

_-_ Je pars avec ma mère. Commença_-_t_-_elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_-_ Mais où ?

_-_ En France. Répondit_-_elle.

_-_ Non !

_-_ Je…mon père reste ici, mais ma mère m'emmène en France. A Paris.

_-_ Et…dans quelle école iras_-_tu ? Et Poudlard ?

_-_ A Beauxbâtons. Oh, vous allez me manquer…

_-_ Toi aussi Mione.

Ils la prirent dans leur bras, elle se laissa faire, et pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, ou très peu.

_-_ Quand pars_-_tu ? demanda finalement Harry.

_-_ Ce soir.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais…

_-_ Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous le dire avant…je…je suis désolée. Il faut que j'aille préparer ma valise.

_-_ On peut t'aider ?

_-_ Heu…non, je préférerais pas. Je vous attends à dix_-_huit heures, il faut que je vous dise au revoir…

_-_ D'accord…

Elle leur donna un baiser un peu mouillé et partit dans l'autre direction. Là, où se trouvait sa maison.

..◊◊◊..

_-_ Hermy, dépêche_-_toi !

_-_ Oui, Maman. Ecoutez_-_moi bien tous les deux, dit_-_elle à Harry et Drago. Je veux que vous m'envoyiez des lettres, je veux de vos nouvelles le plus souvent possible, d'accord ?

_-_ Oui chef ! dirent_-_ils en ramenant leur main à hauteur du front.

_-_ Arrêtez avec vos 'oui chef' ! dit_-_elle en esquissant un sourire.

_-_ Oui chef !

_-_ Et, je vous ne l'ai jamais dit, mais…avec votre charme…toutes les filles tomberont à vos pieds, alors…profitez_-_en !

_-_ Oui ch… Hein quoi ? Tu insinues qu'on est…beaux ?

_-_ Qu'on a du charme ? renchérit Drago.

_-_ Heu…oui ! Vous êtes très beaux ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que à Poudlard, toutes les filles soient folles de vous !

_-_ Youhou ! Merci Mione ! Mais toi aussi tu sais tu es très belle !

_-_ Merci, mais…

_-_ Mais rien du tout ! et Arrête de rougir !

_-_ HERMY !

_-_ Faut que j'y aille !

_-_ On t'écrira !

_-_ Y a intérêt ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui fit un baiser.

_-_ Sur la bouche ?

_-_ Cadeau de départ ! dit_-_elle joyeusement.

Elle fit la même chose à Harry.

_-_ Aaahh… On a vraiment de la chance…c'est pas tout le monde qui a eu droit aux bisous d'Hermione Granger !

_-_ Arrêtez tous les deux !

_-_ Oui, allez tiens, c'est notre cadeau !

Ils lui tendirent un paquet grossièrement emballé.

_-_ Ouvre_-_le seulement quand tu seras dans ta nouvelle chambre !

_-_ Mais…pourquoi ?

_-_ Pose pas de questions petite ! Allez vas_-_y !

_-_ Merci les gars…Je vous adore !

_-_ Nous aussi Mione on t'adore ! Amuse_-_toi bien là_-_bas !

_-_ Merci ! Bye… dit_-_elle en les serrant des ses bras.

Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler…

_-_ Ne pleure pas Mione ! Allez sèche tes larmes.

Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire et leur donna un dernier bisous.

_-_ Tu vas nous manquer…

**..◊◊◊..**


	2. 15 ans plus tard

**Bonjour !**

**Z'allez bien ? Je vous poste un deuxième chapitre rapidement étant donné le nombre de reviews (wouaw…merciiii bcp) et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;-)**

**Je n'ai malheureusement PAS le temps de répondre séparément aux reviews (j'ai examens demain au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur…oral de français sur Brassens aïe aïe…) Mais je vous remercie ENORMEMENT ! **

**Rose Malfoy- lolly-girl- ****malfoyhermy****- hermione malefoy- ****ewilan59****- ****sam malefoy****- **

**loli- Me- Estia- buzame- ****Le Saut de l'Ange****- ****Jamesie-cass**(_Merci merci miss ! jsuis contente que ça te plaise !bizoo)_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_..¤ Chapitre 2 ¤..(15 ans plus tard…)_

_-_ Malfoy ! Mais où étiez_-_vous ENCORE passé ? A quoi vous attendiez_-_vous en vous engageant en tant qu'Auror ? Combien de fois ai_-_je déjà dit que ce travail est sans doute le plus rigoureux ? Vous savez qu'il y a des règles à suivre ?

_-_ Une fois ou deux…Chef.

_-_ Taisez_-_vous Malfoy, s'il vous plaît…Si j'apprends encore que vous fricotez avec une Auror…D'ailleurs, où est Miss Jonhson ?

_-_ Elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle est toujours en retard, vous la connaissez…dit simplement Drago.

_-_ Vous aussi, il me semble ! hurla chargé d'enseigner le métier d'Auror aux élèves ayant fini leur scolarité à Poudlard ainsi qu'une formation au ministère de la Magie.

En fait, était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la barbe grisonnante, portant des lunettes qui couvraient la moitié de son visage, et ses yeux par la même occasion. Il était assez bien portant et…avait tendance à crier pour un rien.

Cette année, les apprentis Aurors lui donnaient du fil à retordre ; en particulier Malfoy et Potter, un duo infernal… qui, apparemment n'étaient pas à une infraction près…suivant le code du « Parfait Auror 2010 ».

_-_ Puisque c'est ainsi, reprit le professeur Colhot, vous allez reprendre les exercices depuis le…DEBUT ! hurla_-_t_-_il.

Un murmure désapprobateur s'éleva de la petite foule des jeunes, futurs Aurors.

_-_ Que ça vous sevre de leçon, à TOUS ! Vous apprendrez que le métier d'Auror tient sur ces 5 mots :

Audace  
Union  
Rigueur  
Orientation  
Respect

_-_ Répétez !

Les jeunes gens répétèrent les cinq mots des initiales de AUROR. Qu'est_-_ce que ce bonhomme était débile…

_-_ Il est inutile de prendre ceci à la légère. Il ne vous reste qu'un semestre, alors…Tenez_-_vous à carreaux, et PAS un pas de travers ! Il est strictement que deux Aurors – de n'IMPORTE quel département_-_ fricotent ensemble. Est_-_ce clair ?

_-_ On se croirait dans un camps de concentration anti_-_tout ! murmura Drago à Harry.

_-_ Ouais, c'est vrai…Tu crois qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ?

_-_ Pour sûr ! C'est encore un p'tit puceau du c !

_-_ Chuuuuuuuuut Dray ! s'exclama Harry en essayant de dissimuler son rire. C'est pour ça qu'il nous interdit TOUT ! Bon…ça va être du gâteau ces exercices !

_-_ TAISEZ_-_VOUS ! 10 tours du parc, ensuite exercices de dissimulation. Et après tout le monde aux barres d'entraînement, espèces de $ù$. Et on se TAIT !

**..◊◊◊..**

**  
**

Vers dis heures du soir, les futurs Aurors finirent leurs pénibles exercices…et filèrent aux douches, avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux…épuisés comme jamais.

Drago et Harry se séparèrent une fois arrivés au bas des quelques marches de leur maison.

Ils avaient maintenant 25 ans. Ils étaient restés soudés, peut_-_être même plus depuis que leur amie, Hermione était partie. A onze ans, ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. A la surprise de Drago, tous deux dans la même maison…Gryffondor. Et, ils avaient vite mis à exécution les souhaits d'Hermione…sortir avec les filles. Oh ça oui, ils étaient sortis avec beaucoup de filles, de toutes maisons confondues, ils faisaient tombés toutes les filles – à quelques exceptions près…, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !_-_ ils avaient beaucoup de talents pour le quidditch, l'un était attrapeur et l'autre batteur, et ils avaient d'excellentes notes. Bref, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, aussi inséparables soient_-_ils, étaient les tombeurs de Poudlard…

Et même après Poudlard, ils avaient choisi le métier d'Auror. Même s'ils adoraient, il y avait trop de contraintes – d'après eux…_-_ ! En effet, il était interdit de sortir avec un autre élève Auror. Dans leur cas, UNE autre Auror… et là était bien leur soucis…Quasi toutes les Aurors étaient à réveiller le tombeur qu'ils étaient !

Ils avaient bien vite abandonné les règles…mais, Drago s'était fait repéré une fois…et depuis, il était surveillé de près…et par la même occasion, le professeur avait soumis cette surveillance constante à tous et toutes.

« Il faut de tout pour faire un monde… » avait soupiré Drago. Donc, il ne pouvait plus RIEN faire. le surveillait sans cesse. Uniquement la semaine, mais quand même…

**..◊◊◊..****  
**

Harry déposa son manteau sur le canapé lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait du courrier. Hedwige, sa chouette blanche l'attendait tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Il décacheta l'enveloppe. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une telle heure ?  
Ouvre tu sauras !

« Bonjour Harry ! Je t'écris pour te dire que j'arrive demain à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ! Oui, je reviens ! j'arriverai demain soir vers 19.00 par le train! J'espère que vous allez bien toi et Dray, j'ai hâte de vous revoir tous les deux ! Bisous, Mione »

Harry faillit crier tellement il était content ! Depuis 15 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revue ! Ah, quelle bonne nouvelle !

Il donna un peu de miam_-_hiboux à sa chouette et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, qu'il lança dans sa cheminée et dit d'une voix claire : « MALFOY'S MANOIR » et attendit que Drago pointe son nez dans le salon.

_-_ Youhou Drago, t'es là ?

_-_ Maître est en train de prendre son bain. Dit un petit elfe.

_-_ Ah, bonjour Winnie ! Tu pourras dire à ton maître que Hermione revient demain ?

_-_ Oui Monsieur Harry.

**..◊◊◊..**

**  
**

_-_ Alors…tu crois qu'elle est comment ? lui demanda Harry.

_-_ Je sais pas… Tu veux dire…comment elle est devenue ?

_-_ Oui !

_-_ On a le choix. Genre Professeur Binns, soit genre…Elène, Alice, Tia, et toutes les autres… Enfin tu vois…avec une paire comme…

_-_ Ouais ouais… enfin depuis 15 ans qu'on ne l'a plus revue, elle ne nous a pas envoyé une seule photo d'elle, on ne sait même pas si on va la reconnaître.

_-_ Ouais t'as raison, on va faire une croix mauve au_-_dessus de notre tête, elle nous reconnaîtra, elle… !

_-_ Trèèèèèèèèèèès drôôôle Drac's… Fais ton sourire de tombeur, elle te reconnaîtra !

_-_ C'est ça…on avait dix ans ! Elle nous a donné un seul vrai bisou sur 10 ans ! C'est notre amie et rien d... C'est elle ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton un peu…dégoûté.

Une jeune femme venait de descendre du train. Elle était grande, mince, des cheveux crépus coupés au carré. Des grosses lunettes rondes vertes et un visage…potable (et encore). Et les habits ? hum…

_-_ Pitié…pas elle quand même ? demanda Harry, aussi dégoûté que son ami.

_-_ non, regarde une vieille femme ouvre ses bras là_-_bas…

_-_ OUF ! J'ai cru un instant que…

Ils attendirent, attendirent…les sorciers sortaient du train, à chaque jeune femme, ils commentaient, avec espoir ou avec appréhension… Ils commençaient à désespéré…

_-_ Et si on…

Harry laisse sa phrase en suspend.

D'un même synchronisme, les deux hommes ouvrirent grand leur bouche, les yeux sortant de leur orbite (sans exagération…).

Hermione, si c'était elle, venait de sortir du train. Elle avait un sac en bandoulière. Mais, ce n'était qu'un détail… De haut en bas, ils la supervisaient…

De longs cheveux bruns éclatants, une paire de lunette de soleil qui cachait ses yeux, un petit nez fin, des lèvres charnues, qui cachait à moitié des dents blanches régulières. Un petit pull noir, une jupe noire également, une paire de bottes de la même couleur en cuir, le tout recouvert par une grande cape bordeau…Divin, selon les deux gars, qui s'était précipité de refermer leur bouche quand elle les remarqua et qu'elle agita la main pour leur faire signe.

_-_ C'est ELLE ! dit inutilement Drago.

Elle leur sauta dans les bras.

_-_ Salut ! Alors les gars comment allez_-_vous ? Oh vous m'avez manqué !

_-_ Hermione, c'est bien toi ?

_-_ Evidemment ! Dis donc, je ne m'étais pas trompée en disant que vous seriez de véritables tombeurs !

_-_ Merci ! Mais…TOI ! Si on avait pensé une seule seconde que c'était TOI ! Tourne_-_toi !

Ils la firent valser.

_-_ Une vraie… commença Harry.

_-_ Femme ! acheva Drago.

_-_ Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Et si on allait boire un café ?

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord…on a pleins de choses à se raconter !

**..◊◊◊..**


	3. Ronald Weasley

Hellow !

Pas de tomates sivouplé… Je m'excuse platement de poster ce chapitre après un loooooooooooooooong moment d'absence, je me doute fort que vous m'en voulez, mais j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, AFFREUX, il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour trouver cette idée, même pas très brillante, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

En tout cas, je remercie ma Lily d'amour ( **Dragonia** ) pour avoir lu une partie du chapitre et pour m'avoir aidé ! Donc, il va de soit que ce chapitre lui est dédié ! Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait !

Alors, place aux reviews, maintenant !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : coucou ! Walaaa j'ai posté le chapitre ! GSPR que tu l'aimeras ;-) Moi je viens de lire ton 2° chap de « l'homme au masque de fer » wouawww ! tro génial ! Met nous vite la suite mdr, bizoux !

**malfoyhermy** : merci merci ;-)

**lolly-girl** : merssssiii voilà la suite hehe

**sam malefoy** : coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et cette fois, j'y répond ! lol

**Loli** : ah merci ! Ça fait super plaisir !

**Arwenajane** : merci ! La voila, la suite !

**Estelle01** : wala, GSPR que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! Bisous !

**Oceana-666** : loool merci merci ;-)

**moi1992** : oh merci merci merci ! Mon inspiration me vient d'un film en fait loool :P

**slydawn** : merci !

**langedesenfers** : mmh pkoi la suite n'y est pas encore lool ? pcq il me faut bcp de temps pour écrire un tit chapitre moi tssss

**faby.fan** : merssssi GSPR que la suite te plaira autant :p

**Rose** **Malfoy** : mersssi ! Voilà la suite héhéhé

**Misterieuse** : dsl j'ai pas su faire plus vite, j'espère que ça te plaira ;-) biz

**ghotika malfoy** : merci ! la voilà , la suite !

* * *

**..◊◊◊..**

_..¤ Chapitre 3 ¤.._

_Ronald Weasley_

**..◊◊◊..**

**

* * *

**

Hermione avait insisté pour s'installer au petit hôtel de Pré Au Lard. Elle ne voulait pas s'incruster ainsi chez l'un de ses deux amis. Même si le Manoir de Drago pouvait sans problème contenir une vingtaine d'hôtes aisément installés.

La jeune femme venait à l'instant de sortir de sa douche.  
Elle agita sa baguette magique et ses cheveux séchèrent instantanément.

Harry et Drago arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre car ils avaient décidés de l'emmener au seul endroit branché digne des jeunes : Lumos Light et malheureusement pour eux, la célèbre boîte de nuit anglaise (sorcière) se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays.

Hermione avait bien demandé comment s'y rendre, si ce n'est pas pour de cheminette –transplaner sur une aussi longue distance était peu recommandable- Harry avait insisté pour employé un autre moyen que Drago avait parfaitement approuvé, sourire aux lèvres.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme, qui avait décidé de poursuivre une partie de sa formation d'Auror en Angleterre, entendit la petite clochette attachée à la porte retentir.

« - Bonsoir, Mione ! » tintèrent les deux jeunes hommes dans un synchronisme effrayant.

« - Salut ! »

« - Prête ? »

« - Absolument ! »

« - Mmmh… Tu vas faire des malheurs, habillée ainsi ! »

Elle portait des habits sorciers, à la pointe de la mode parisienne qu'elle s'était achetée quelques mois auparavant. Un pantalon noir et un petit haut noir, pailleté, le tout recouvert d'une cape violette.  
Elle fila un coup d'épaule à Harry.

« - Et pourrais-je _enfin_ savoir comment nous nous y rendrons ? »

« - Certainement. On y va en taxi… »

« - …taxi sorcier. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de taxi sorcier.

..◊◊◊..

Hermione regarda curieusement Drago lever sa baguette et lancer une petite étincelle orange.

Peu de temps après, une voiture se gara sur le côté de la route, devant l'hôtel d'Hermione.

« - Ca alors ! »

« - Je t'en prie, entre, Mione », lui dit Harry.

Le conducteur du taxi fit glisser la vitre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière du véhicule.

« - Bonsoir, je vous conduis où ? »

Lorsque le chauffeur vit à qui il avait à faire, une moue dédaigneuse se peignit sur son visage, constellé de taches rousses.

Harry et Drago commencèrent à ricaner.

« - Salut mon bon Roi Ouistiti… » ricana Drago.

Hermione interrogea Harry du regard.

« - C'est un 'condisciple' de la formation d'Auror », lui murmura-t-il.

« - On voudrait aller à Lumos Light. »

« - Et on voudrait arriver _avant_ qu'elle ne ferme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », précisa Harry.

« - Weasmoche, démarre, voyons… »

« - Dray, arrête, enfin… » dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« - Malfoy et Potter sont des crétins finis, y a pas à s'excuser pour eux, Mlle. Ils aiment humilier les gens en public. »

« - Mais oui, mais oui belette. Allez, démarre. »

« - Dray, s'il te plaît, arrête ça ! » supplia Hermione, rouge.

« - Enfin…Dray », continua le chauffeur. « Tu vois pas que tu mets mal à l'aise ta nouvelle petite amie. »

Drago sortit sa baguette et tapota sur la vitre qui séparait les sièges avant de ceux de l'arrière.

« - En route, mon bon roi Ouistiti… »

Une fois qu'Hermione fut sûre que le « bon roi Ouistiti » ne puisse entendre, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, l'air passablement énervée.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« - Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« - Humilier le chauffeur. Faut que je vous fasse un dessin ? »

« - Calme, Mione… On le connaît, c'est un débile. Il était déjà avec nous à Poudlard. Et maintenant, il est en stage d'Auror, avec nous aussi. »

« - Et… ? »

« - Il fait le chauffeur pour pouvoir se payer ses études. On l'embête un peu, c'est tout ! »

« - Franchement, vous me décevez les gars… C'est vraiment mesquin et … »

« - … on a comprit, Mioneuh ! On recommencera plus. Pro-mis ! » répondit Harry.

Elle resta méfiante tout au long du trajet qui ne dura pas plus de quinze minutes.  
Elle se fit expliquer par ses deux amis en quoi consistait la différence entre un taxi moldu et un taxi sorcier. En fait, le système du taxi revenait au même que le principe du Magicobus. C'était donc ce « bon roi Ouistiti » qui était à la tête de cette nouvelle invention.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après sur une petite place où un certain nombre de gens affluait. D'un coup d'œil, Hermione remarqua qu'il s'agissait de sorciers et sorcières assez jeunes. Ce qui, comme lui expliqua bien sagement son petit cerveau, était logique pour une discothèque sorcière.

« - Pourquoi donc te gares-tu, Weasley ? » questionna Harry.

Avec son plus beau sourire, selon le point de vue d'Hermione, le conducteur aux multiples taches de rousseurs, répliqua qu'il avait entièrement le droit d'achever son service à cette heure et qu'il avait prévu d'aller, lui aussi, faire un tour dans cette boîte à la pointe de la modernité.

« - Oh oh ! C'est une grande nouvelle ça ! Notre noble et vaillant roi Oustiti va aller danser ! »

« - Ca suffit, Dray ! » s'interposa Hermione. « Paye-lui ce que tu lui doit et allons-y. »

Harry et Drago, après avoir laissé filé un long ricanement affreusement synchro, descendirent de la voiture à la suite d'Hermione, cramoisie de honte.  
Depuis quand ses deux meilleurs amis avaient-ils décidés de se payer de la tête d'un honnête chauffeur de taxi sorcier qui espérait bien se payer études et loyer avec ce petit boulot ?

Elle ne les reconnaissait plus.

Enfin, elle ne les avait plus vu depuis 15 ans, ceci expliquait peut-être cela…

..◊◊◊..

« - Mione, tu danses avec moi pendant que l'autre abruti drague la copine de Weasley ? »

L'interpelée, Hermione Granger, fronça les sourcils alors que Drago lui tendait la main, attendant qu'elle daigne danser ce slow avec lui.  
Elle accepta cependant la main de son ami.

« - Franchement, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui à la fin ? »

Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas tout de suite, Hermione ajouta un « Et arrête de ricaner comme un adolescent pré-pubère Dray ! »

« - Mione ! Enfin, tu… »

« - Je ? »

« - Ce type, c'est un vrai pouilleux ! Avec ses taches partout sur son visage ! »

« - C'est le type même des personnes rousses, Dray, tu vois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et à Harry ? »

« - Bon, OK, je vais te le dire… Il m'a piqué ma copine… »

« - Et quand, précisément ? »

« - A Poudlard et je… »

« - En quelle année ? »

« - En quatr… »

« - Mais Dray ! c'était il y a longtemps ! Moi, je l'aime bien ce Ron, il est gentil. »

Drago loupa un battement de cœur.

« - Tu plaisantes ? »

..◊◊◊..

« - Merlin, tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuezzzzzzzz-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« - arrêêête de draaaaaaaaamatiser vieux ! »

« - je vais vomir… »

« - toilette, première porte à droite, te trompe pas avec celle des filles, hein ! »

« - merci, tu m'es d'une graaaaaannnnnnndeeeeeeeee aide ! »

« - de rien, les amis sont là pour ça ! »

« - DRAGO ! Enfin, tu vois pas ce qui se passe sous tes yeux ou quoi ? »

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle lui dit juste de ne pas faire attention à ses deux idiots d'amis, en l'occurrence nous et de… »

« - J'y vais. »

« - Nan. Laisse. »

« - Enfin, Hermione se fait draguer par Weasley ! »

« - Je te précise que c'est Elle qui a été le voir. »

« - Merlin, c'est encore PIRE ! Et pourquoi a-t-elle mis ces habits-là ? C'est trop sexy, il n'arrête pas de loucher je parie. »

« - C'est pas le genre d'Hermione de se laisser faire. Ne t'en fait pas, elle va revenir d'ici quelques minutes. »

« - Tu as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes ! 10 ! »

« - Ah tiens, voilà Bess ! Ah ! »

Drago donna une petite frappe sur le haut du torse de son ami et partit d'un pas conquérant rejoindre la nouvelle venue.

Bess était l'une des nombreuses aspirantes Aurors, et elle faisait absolument craquer le petit Drago Malfoy. Il avait sa chance, il était beau comme Merlin à ses vingt ans !

..◊◊◊..

« - Hum, ça te dit de danser ce slow ? » lui proposa Ron.

Hermione lui offrit son beau sourire ravageur. Ce qui teinta les joues du très drôle Ron Weasley, humoriste à ses heures perdues où alcool et musique se mêlaient. Bref, quand il avait ingurgité suffisamment de substance alcoolisée pour pouvoir invité une si belle fille à danser.

Le sourire d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité en voyant les joues de son cavalier d'une danser devenir rouges. Il était vraiment adorable.

La rivalité entre lui et ses deux meilleurs amis n'était pas vraiment bien placée, mais elle s'en fichait. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas à lui dire qui fréquenter, tout de même.

Moui, bon, Ron n'était pas danseur hors pair, mais il avait toujours ce petit brin d'humour dans chacune de leur conversation qu'elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ses bras !

..◊◊◊..

« - Si je savais ce qu'il t'a pris de l'embrasser, ce crétin congénital amoureux des scroutts à pétard, je… »

« - Je l'ai embrassé ! uh ? »

« - Avec la langue et tout…Beûûûrkkkk, Mione, tu t'es lavée la bouche au moins ? »

« - Humm… Harry, Dray, je…me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et… »

« - Il t'a empoisonné ! Sûr ! Mais oui ! Comment une fille saine d'esprit et aussi belle que toi peut t'intéresser à …… »

« - J'apprécierais que tu modères tes propos sur mes goûts niveaux mecs, Harry. »

« - Désolé. »

« - Il ne m'a pas droguée. »

« - Mais, franchement, embrasser…Lui et… »

« - Stop ! Dray, ne t'y met pas non plus ! ça va je me souviens l'avoir embrassé, mais c'est encore un peu flou. Toute façon, vous étiez là. »

« - Encore bien ! »

« - Tu comptes le revoir ? » demanda Drago. « C'est quand même notre _ennemi_ ! »

« - Je compte le revoir le jour où j'aurai envie de le revoir, c'est clair ? »

« - Sinon, on a pensé que tu serais mieux ici, chez Dray. C'est mille fois plus confortable dans cet immense manoir qu'à l'hôtel. On t'a choisi une belle chambre de fille et l'aaaaadorable elfe de Drago t'a préparé ton lit et tout ce qui va avec, chouette non ? » dit innocemment Harry, sourire aux lèvres, la réplique de son meilleur ami.

- C'est un cou monté pour ne pas que je vois Ron. »

- Ron ? »

- Weasley ! The-belette-Man ! » s'exclama Drago.

…ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Néanmoins, Hermione accepta la proposition et une heure plus tard, après avoir vidé sa chambre à l'hôtel, elle emménagea provisoirement chez Drago.

..◊◊◊..

« - Tiens tiens, une nouvelle recrue ! Vous venez de l'Institut de Beaubâtons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, Monsieur. J'ai décidé de revenir dans mon village natal pour achever cette année aux côtés de mes amis », expliqua-t-elle.

Le regard dur de leur entraîneur, passa des yeux noisettes d'Hermione aux vert émeraudes d'Harry, pour revenir sur la jeune fille, puis finalement, pour repartir vers les bleus aciers de Drago.

« - Je vois… vous êtes amies avec Potter et Malfoy ? »

« - Oui, Monsieur », répondit-elle fièrement.

« - Très bien. Nous allons voir ce que vous valez Miss Granger. Six tours de terrain ! Allez ! »

Le doux visage d'Hermione fit place à l'incrédulité.

D'accord, Harry lui avait bien dit –une bonne centaine de fois, en fait- que l'entraîneur n'aimait pas le duo infernal Harry et Drago, mais elle ne pensait pas que, déjà, il ne l'aimerait pas, _elle_.

Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas débité et entama son premier tour dénivelé, jonché de bois, brindilles et cailloux.


End file.
